Episode 05 - Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen
:''Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen ist mehrdeutig. Nicht zu verwechseln mit der Geschichte in der Light Novel Band 8 Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen.'' ist die fünfte Episode der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation und auch die fünfte Episode des Aincrad Handlungsstrangs. Sie wurde am 04. August 2012 veröffentlicht. Zusammenfassung Kirito befand sich am Stadtrand und hatte im Gras geschlafen als Asuna kam um ihn zu wecken, aber Asuna schlief nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm auch ein und Kirito wachte über sie. Um ihm zu danken, lud sie ihn zum Abendessen ein, doch sie hörten einen Schrei und entdeckten, wie jemand in der Safe Area getötet wurde. Sie begannen Untersuchungen und fanden verschiedene Hinweise, aber nichts schien zu erklären, wie der Mann getötet wurde. Sie beschlossen mit Agil zu sprechen. Dieser sagte ihnen, dass das Schwert von einem Spieler namens Grimlock hergestellt worden war. In einem Café redeten sie mit Yolko, die den beiden über ihre ehemaligen Gilde The Golden Apple berichtete. Sie entschieden, dass sie auch mit einem anderen Mitglied der Gilde, Schmitt, sprechen sollten und sie forderten ihn auf, sie in Yolko's Zimmer in einem Gasthaus zu treffen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verlor Yolko ihre Fassung und ging in die Nähe eines Fensters, wo sie sich plötzlich drehte und mit einem Dolch im dem Rücken aus dem Fenster fiel. Kirito eilte zu ihr, schaffte es jedoch nur noch zu sehen, wie sie in Polygonen auf dem Boden zersplitterte und verschwand. Handlung Am 6. März 2024 gab es eine Versammlung in der Hauptstadt der 56. Ebene, Pani, bei der alle Topspieler der Clearer den Fortschritt des Spiels besprachen. In diesem Treffen debattierte Asuna - die Vizekommandantin der "Ritter des Blutschwurs" - mit Kirito intensivst über Strategien für den Kampf gegen den Feldboss, GeoCrawler. Asunas Plan bestand darin, den Boss in die Stadt zu locken und anschließend, während er mit dem abschlachten der NPCs abgelenkt war, den Boss zu töten. Kirito hingegen wandte ein, dass dies so wäre, als würde man auf den Leben der NPCs herum trampeln. Asuna legte kalt dar, dass die NPCs im Gegensatz zu Spielern lediglich "Objekte" des Spiels seien und nach ihrem Tod respawnen. Darüberhinaus erinnerte sie Kirito an ihren Rang und dass er ihr Folge zu leisten hatte. Hinterher konfrontierte Agil Kirito über deren ständiges Gezanke, was Kirito an den Rat über das Anschließen einer Gilde erinnerte, welchen er Asuna geben hatte und wie unglaublich sie geworden war. Später, am 11. April 2024, fand Asuna Kirito schlafend in der Graslandschaft der Hauptstadt der 59. Ebene, Danac, auf. Sie versuchte ihn zurechtzuweisen, dass er nicht an der Frontlinie sei. Kirito hingegen wandte ein, dass das Wetter in "Aincrad" zu dem Zeitpunkt am besten war und es doch eine Verschwendung sei, an einem solchen Tag im Labyrinth zu sein. Nach dieser Aussage setzte sich auch Asuna hin und ruhte neben Kirito aus, um diese Theorie zu prüfen. Dabei schlief sie jedoch mit Kirito ein. Als Asuna von ihrem 8-stündigen Schlaf aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass Kirito auf sie aufgepasst hatte und attackierte ihn beinahe, bis sie bemerkte was geschehen war. Als Dank an Kirito für seinen Schutz lud Asuna ihn zu einem Essen in einem NPC Restaurant in der Hauptstadt der 57. Ebene, Marten, ein. Dort diskuttierten sie gemeinsam über das Konzept des "PKs im Schlaf" verursacht durch ein erzwungenes "Duell". Bevor sie essen konnten, hörten sie jedoch draußen einen Schrei und rannten raus, um zu überprüfen was vorgefallen ist. Als sie ankamen, wurden Kirito und Asuna Zeugen eines Mordes innerhalb der Stadt, was eigentlich aufgrund des "Anti-Criminal Code Effect Area"-Features innerhalb von sicheren Zonen unmöglich sein sollte. Ein stark gepanzerter Spieler war mit einem Strick vor der Kirche erhangen worden. Es schien, als wurde er durch ein Fenster geschubst nachdem er mit einem Sperr aufgespießt wurde. Letztenendes zersprang er aufgrund des Continuous Piercing Damage over Time Effekts in blaue Polygone. Da der getötete Spieler sich innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen befand, glaubte Kirito, dass die Todesursache das Verlieren der gesamten HP während einem Duell mit einem anderen Spieler war. Allerdings erschien die Gewinner-Benachrichtigung für solch ein Duell nicht, was diese Möglichkeit ausschloss. Während sie den Mordfall untersuchten interviewten Kirito und Asuna die Zeugin Yolko, die behauptete, dass sich sich mit dem Opfer Caynz hatte treffen wollen. Asuna und Kirito ließen Yolko in der Sicherheit eines Gasthofs zurück und reisten mit der Mordwaffe zu einem Spielershop in der Hauptstadt der 50. Ebene, Algade, um die Statuswerte von Agil auslesen zu lassen. Agil fand heraus, dass die Waffe Guilty Thorn hieß und von einem Spieler names Grimlock hergestellt worden war. Kirito wollte testen, ob ihn die Waffe innerhalb der Stadt verletzen könnte, wurde jedoch durch Asuna noch davon abgehalten, in seine Hand zu stechen. Sie verließen den Shop und ließen die Waffe bei Agil. Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Asuna und Kirito mit Yolko am Restaurant, wo sie schon am Tag zuvor waren. Dort erklärte ihnen Yolko, dass sie, Caynz und Grimlock ehemalige Mitglieder der nicht mehr bestehenden Goldener Apfel-Gilde waren, welche ihre Anführerin, Griselda, verlor. Yolko sagte ihnen, dass die Gilde nach dem Erhalt eines seltenen Items darüber abstimmte ob es behalten werden oder verkauft werden sollte. Mit 5 Stimmen entschied sich die Gilde für den Verkauf, während nur 3 dafür waren, es zu behalten. Griselda ging anschließend zu den Frontlinien um es zu verkaufen, kam jedoch nie zurück. Yolko sagte, dass Grimlock der In-Game Ehemann Griseldas war und dass der Mörder möglicherweise hinter den drei Mitgliedern her sein könnte, die den Ring verkaufen wollten: Caynz, Yolko, und Schmitt. Auf Yolkos Anfrage holten Kirito und Asuna Schmitt für ein Treffen zwischen ihm und Yolko. Während ihres Gesprächs sagte Yolko zu Schmitt, dass sie glaubt, dass der Mörder der rachsüchtige Geist ihrer verstorbenen, weiblichen Leiterin, Griselda, sein könnte, da kein normaler Spieler innerhalb von Sicheren Zonen andere Spieler töten kann. Plötzlich, als Kirito, Asuna und Schmitt die panische Yolko beobachteten, wurde sie vor ihren Augen ermordet, da sie von einem Dolch in den Rücken getroffen worden war, und aus dem offenen Fenster des zweiten Stocks fiel. Kirito eilte zum Fenster und rief ihren Namen, doch sie zersprang vor seinen Augen in blaue Polygone und verschwand. Neue Charaktäre *Yolko *Caynz *Schmitt *Grimlock (erwähnt) *Griselda Gilden * Ritter des Blutschwurs * Fuurinkazan * Göttliche Drachen Allianz * Goldener Apfel Inventar *Agil **Guilty Thorn - zur Aufbewahrung Orte *Aincrad Ebene 50: Algade *Aincrad Ebene 56: Pani *Aincrad Ebene 57: Marten *Aincrad Ebene 59: Danac Adaptions-Hinweise :Adaptiert von: Material Edition 1: The Progressers und Band 8 Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen *Asunas und Kiritos Disskusion zu Beginn der Episode kam ursprünglich aus der ersten Material Edition und endete in einem Duell zwischen den beiden, das Kirito durch eine Finte von scheinbar Beidhändigkeit, knapp gewann. Letztendlich wurde der Geocrawler Field Boss getötet, indem ihm ein Schlaflied vorgespielt wurde und er einschlief, statt die NPCs der Stadt zu opfern. *In der Light Novel beginnen die Ereignisse von ''Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen ''am 22. April 2024, während es im Anime der 11. April 2024 war. *In der Light Novel gingen Kirito, Asuna und Agil zur 1. Ebene, wo sie die Bestätigung für der Tod des Opfers "Kains" auf dem «Monument des Lebens» fanden (später wird enthüllt, dass es ein Spieler war, dessen Name ähnlich wie der des mutmaßlichen Opfers "Caynz" ausgesprochen wurde). *In der Light Novel trug Asuna in der Herberge von Ashley maßgeschneiderte legere Kleidung, bevor sie zu ihrer Gilden Kleidung wechselte nachdem Kirito sein Kompliment zu ihrem Aussehen zu spät machte. *In der Light Novel war Schmitt derjenige, der ein Treffen mit Yolko fordert, während im Anime Yolko ein Treffen mit Schmitt fordert. *Asunas und Kiritos Essen und Gespräch mit Heathcliff wurde im Anime weggelassen. *In der Light Novel wurde Guilty Thorn von Schmitt von der Göttlichen Drachen Allianz von Kirito auf der 48. Ebene übernommen, als Kirito auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer war, anstatt es Agil zur Aufbewahrung zu geben. *In der Light Novel ging Kirito aus dem Bereich und nutzte einen Wurfspieß um zu prüfen, ob es möglich war, einen Stichschaden an einem Spieler in der Zone zu verursachen und Asuna hielt ihn nicht davon ab, während er im Anime versuchte, es mit Guilty Thorn in Agils Geschäft zu testen und er wird von Asuna gestoppt. *Obwohl die Light Novel Kirito in seinem Blackwyrm Coat und Asuna in ihrer KoB Uniform zeigte, zeigte der Anime sie in einer anderen Ausrüstung. Referenzen Navigation en:Sword_Art_Online_Episode_05 es:Episodio 5 pl:Sword Art Online odcinek 05 pt-br:Episódio 05 - Um crime de dentro das paredes ru:Sword Art Online (Серия 5) Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Aincrad